


Gate 14

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Dan has to change to a slow, loud bus at a station filled with slow, loud holiday travellers.





	Gate 14

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo. Prompt: Busgate.

“Gate 14, gate 14…”  
Dan is mumbling to himself as he’s looking at the signs hanging from the ceiling, searching for the right number. He has never travelled by coach from this terminal before and he’s not completely sure where to go. He usually takes the train when he goes home to Reading to visit his family, but so does everybody else and there had been no tickets left when he finally got around to booking his journey back to Manchester after Christmas. Now he has to change to a slow, loud bus at this station filled with slow, loud holiday travellers. He swears he won’t make this mistake again, as he finally finds his gate with a couple of minutes to spare.

The relief of finding the gate in time is short lived. Above the automatic doors that lead to the buses hangs a screen with angry red letters.

Gate 14  
Destination: Manchester via Stoke-On-Trent  
Departure time: 10:00  
New departure time: 10:30

Dan lets out a sigh. This journey will take six hours as it is, he doesn’t need this. Around him are tired people, mostly students and families by the look of them, with luggage from spending the Christmas period with loved ones. All the available benches are already taken so Dan settles for a decently clean spot on the stone floor, leaning his back against the wall. He pops his headphones in and starts scrolling through his Itunes library when he feels someone kicking his foot, followed by something hot on his ankle.

“What the…”  
Dan pulls out his headphone as he looks up, seeing a black haired man with a coffee cup towering above him.  
“Sshh… oot!” the strangers says, throwing a glance at the toddler a few feet away.  
“I’m so sorry, oh my gosh! Are you okay? I just spilled coffee all over you, didn’t I? They were out of lids at Pret and I said it would be fine but obviously it wasn’t because I’m the clumsiest person alive and now look at you, I think I have a…” The man starts to pat his pockets, seemingly looking for a napkin or something to wipe up his mess with. Dan can’t help being amused by the stranger’s rambling and frazzled look. 

“It’s okay…” he starts, taking the napkin from the man’s hand and starting to dab on the wet spot growing on the lower edge of the dark denim. “These jeans needed a wash anyway.” 

“It’s not okay, I should have looked were I was going, I'm an idiot.” A cute idiot, Dan thinks. He doesn’t say as much, he just smiles at the stranger which seems to calm him a little.

“I'll stop harassing you now, I'm sorry.”  
“I promise I'm okay, but alright.” He watches the man gather his things and disappear behind a large family and their mountain of luggage.

The bus finally arrives and people shuffle through the gate. Dan searches the crowd for the cute stranger but he can't find him. Oh well, maybe he was going to a different gate.

Dan throws his larger bag into the luggage compartment under the bus, scans his ticket at the front and starts searching for a seat, clutching his smaller backpack over one shoulder. The bus is almost full but when he's halfway through the isle he sees the top of a head covered in tousled black hair. Dan smiles to himself.

“Can I sit here? Or will you try to scald me again?” He flashes the cute stranger a big smile to show that he's joking. 

“Oh!” The man lifts his backpack from the seat next to him. “Yes of course, you’re welcome to sit if you want to, I’ll try not to spill any more on you.” He reaches out a hand when Dan has settled into his seat.  
“I’m Phil. I do get car sick though so you are still in the danger zone, I’m warning you.” Dan laughs and shakes his hand.  
“I’m Dan, and I’ll take my chances.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my ~creative interpretation~ of busgate.
> 
> Reblog on [tumblr!](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/179187669502/gate-14)


End file.
